Número 4
by HanaKusoki
Summary: Encontrar a su héroe favorito siendo intimidado por una diminuta mujer de cabellos rosados no era lo que Izuku había esperado ver en su dia libre.


.

.

.

" _¿Seguro que compraste todo lo necesario?"_

"Sí mamá." Desacelerando ligeramente su trote, Izuku esquivo los pocos transeúntes que paseaban por la acera cuidando de no dejar caer su teléfono celular y la bolsa de comestibles que sostenía con su otra mano. Era tarde, el sol posiblemente solo tenía un par de horas más antes de desaparecer terminado un día más, era el momento ideal para salir a caminar tranquilamente después de un dia agotador.

" _Tomate tu tiempo Izuku, agradezco que te ofrecieras para ir por lo comestibles."_ La tranquila voz de su madre sonaba a través del aparato en su oreja. " _Te espero en casa cariño."_

"Mhm, nos vemos en unos minutos."

Terminado la llamada y guardando su celular en una de las bolsas de sus pantalones, se asegurándose una vez más de tener todos los objetos de su lista en la bolsa plástica en su mano, asintiendo para sí mismo continuó con su camino hacia una zona menos transcurrida, aún tenía media hora para llegar a casa y asegurarse de que su madre obtuviera todos los ingredientes faltantes para la cena de esta noche, bien podría alejarse de su camino normal y hacer más tiempo por una calle menos transcurrida.

Habían pasado semanas desde que había podido cenar con su madre y estaba más que contento cuando la academia les había dado dos días de descanso después de un mes sin incidentes. Debía aceptar que era todo una hazaña tomando en cuenta los antecedentes desastrosos en los que habían resultado los primeros días de clases.

Aun así, no podía alejar la agitación en su estómago que parecía consumirlo cuando no podía ver a All Might en un largo tiempo. Por alguna razón su héroe, había desarrollado una costumbre de posponer o simplemente cancelar sus sesiones de entrenamiento de una semana a otra. Lejos de su vista la incertidumbre sobre su deteriorada condición aumentaba.

"Tal vez debería llamarlo y asegurarse que su condición no haya empeorado …"

Pero antes de incluso poder tomar entre sus manos el teléfono celular un fuerte estruendo detuvo sus acciones. "¿Pero que...?"

Una columna de polvo se alzaba desde una de una pared apenas de pie en un pequeño edificio abandonado a unas cuadras de distancias, inseguro de cómo proseguir miró a su alrededor tratando de precisar si alguien más se encontraba cerca que hubiera observado el incidente. Sus hallazgos fueron nulos, como resultado de su atajo precipitado no había personas a la vista que testificaron lo sucedido. Convencido de dirigirse hacia el lugar para prestar su ayuda si era necesario corrió apresuradamente.

Al estar de pie frente al edificio podía observar que la demolición parcial de la pared había sido provocado por alguien, el agujero que perforaba el edificio era demasiado limpio y preciso para ser un simple daño estructural de diseño.

Cuidadosamente colocó la bolsa de comestibles en la acera y entró en el edificio a través del agujero sin saber con seguridad en que estaba pensando. Era su día libre, por el amor de Dios.

Estaba a punto de gritar con sus manos alrededor de su boca, para preguntar si había alguien allí, pero algo lo detuvo.

Ahí, recostado en el suelo como una pila de ropa sucia, estaba All Might en todo su gloria escuálida y decayente, y sobre él, sosteniéndolo en su lugar con un pie en su pecho, estaba una diminuta mujer usando una bata médica sobre un traje de oficina.

La sonrisa sádica en el rostro de la mujer contrastaba enormemente con sus facciones suaves y cabello rosado.

¿Que estaba pasando?

"¿... Tienes alguna otra excusa?" La voz suave de la mujer sin nombre sacó de sus pensamientos a Midoriya. No sabia como actuar ¿Era esta persona algún tipo de villano común que atenta contra el símbolo de la paz en su momento más débil? La sonrisa de la mujer se transformó rápidamente en un ceño fruncido. "He trabajado tanto tratando de encontrarte después de que huiste cobardemente la última vez."

 _¿Una batalla pasada? All Might no le habia platicado nada sobre un enfrentamiento reciente..._

Cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su presencia, Midoriya continuó avanzando hacia la espalda de la mujer en cuestión. No podía permitir que All Might fuera lastimado cuando obviamente no estaba en condición de defenderse. Mujer o no, esta persona representaba un riesgo para la humanidad, si era capaz de someter al símbolo de la paz, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

"¿No recibiste mis llamadas? En estos tiempos las compañías telefónicas no son tan eficientes, deberías….." En una breve inclinación de cabeza por parte de All Might, logros hacer contacto visual con Midoriya abriendo los ojos enormemente y detenido su broma. "¿Que ….?"

"¡Guarda silencio! ¡Eres un presuntuoso hombre que cree que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para tratar con todo él solo! ¡Estas enfermo GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA!" Con una última mirada de enojo se retiró un paso de distancia del héroe caído y movió sus manos en una serie de señales rápida. Ante la mirada incrédula y temerosa de Izuku, una luz verde envolvió sus manos. "Terminare con esto…"

Una rafaga de viento se presipito en el edificio abandonado en el momento en el que Izuku corrió en dirección hacia la persona llamada _Sakura_. Tenía que detenerla, tenía que evitar que dañara a su héroe, tenía que-.

"¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?"

Fue imperceptible, pero su brazo ahora estaba siendo sujetado por el pequeño puño de la mujer, no sabía cómo sentirse por eso. No parecía que representará un gran esfuerzo tal acto por parte de ella.

Temblando ligeramente Midoriya trato de apartarse con resultados nulos. La mujer lo miraba con grandes ojos curiosos tratando de idear qué hacer con el. Soltando lo que parecía un suspiro resignado dio la cara a All Might aun sin soltar su brazo.

"Toshinori. ¿Qué significa esto?"

"Oh, es el joven Midoriya, ya sabes del que te he estado hablando…" Colocándose de pie lentamente, All Might limpio la poca de sangre que salía de su boca. Su forma débil y delgada lo hacía parecer una fina hoja de papel.

"Es un gusto conocerte Midoriya-kun, soy Haruno Sakura. Eh escuchado grandes cosas de ti, lamento que las circunstancias en las que nos presentamos sean tan …."

"¿No grata?" Ofreció el tambaleante héroe colocando una mano casualmente sobre el hombro de Haruno-san. La mirada de disgusto que recibió de ella no parecía afectar.

"Iba a decir inoportuna, pero tambien podria funcionar." Soltando lentamente su brazo, Sakura alboroto su cabello verde juguetonamente. "¿Me quieres decir porque estabas a punto noquearme Midoriya-kun?"

La cabeza de Izuku daba vueltas, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen estas dos personas paradas frente a él? ¿Cómo podía haber un ambiente tan hostil y calmado al mismo tiempo? Izuku no conocia a ningun heroe o villano con las descripciones físicas de Haruno Sakura. Y sobre todo ¿Porque el leve contacto que tuvo con Haruno-san se sentía tan bien?

"B-Bueno, estaba a punto de golpear a All Might…." Luchando contra el sonrojo que llenaba su cara, apartó su vista avergonzado.

"Oh."

Cerró los ojos esperando una reprimenda, aún no estaba seguro de que esperar pero algo en el comportamiento pasivo de All Might ayudaba a atenuar sus nervios …. Muy ligeramente.

"HA-ha-..Psssssss" Lo que parecía debió haber sido un rugido de risa por parte del símbolo de la paz, se transformó en un ataque de tos con sangre, cortando por completo sus burlas. Las gotas de sangre que habían logrado manchar la cara de la señorita Sakura se mantuvieron en su lugar. O estaba acostumbrada a ser manchada con sangre diariamente o era ignorante de las manchas en su rostro, ambas perspectivas resultan aterradoras.

"Ven aquí, grandísimo tonto." Repitiendo las anteriores señales de su mano el brillo verde etéreo iluminó el oscuro piso del edificio solitario. Aun con la postura inclinada de All Might, Haruno-san todavia debia colocarse de puntillas para estrechar su cara entre sus manos brillantes. La simple vista de los dos adultos compartiendo un contacto tan íntimo hacía sentir a Midoriya fuera de lugar, parecía algo privado. "Si hubieras ido al hospital a tus chequeos diarios el último mes, los ataques de tos habrían dejado de ser algo rutinario. Eres un hombre adulto, creo que ya es hora de que tomes la responsabilidad de tu bienestar físico en tus manos, me estoy cansando del juego de esperar a que estés lo suficientemente mal y a punto de morir en un hoyo para poder tratarte. Tengo suficiente con Naruto, se supone que eres el maduro aquí."

"Solo quería terminar lo antes posible para conseguir un tiempo libre…." Los ojos acuosos de Sakura pestañaron furiosamente tratando de apartar las lágrimas, pero las palabras del hombre que ahora sostenía sus manos no parecían ayudar.

"Nunca puedes dejar de ser un héroe, tonto."

Parado, olvidado por las otras dos personas que se encontraban frente a él, Izuku se preguntó si debía salir y dar más privacidad ¿Se suponía que debía ver esto? Claramente nunca había presenciado a All Might comportarse así, tan naturalmente y fuera de lugar al mismo tiempo.

"Puedo hacerlo, solo necesito…"

Separándose levemente Haruno-san lo cayo con una sola mirada. Si sabia algo a ciencia cierta es que Haruno Sakura era aterradora cuando quería. "Así que Izuku…" Dando fin a su _momento_ Sakura se apartó por completo de All Might y miró a Izuku. "No tenía planeado _golpear_ a All Might." Ignorando el resoplido incrédulo de dicho héroe. "Solo iba a tratar de aliviar su dolor, después de todo soy un médico."

"Pero..." Tartamudeo. "Estaba tendido en el suelo….y usted bueno-."

"Si opone resistencia tengo que encontrar una forma de someterlo. " El encogimiento de hombros que siguió esa declaración se miraba tan natural que Izuku casi lo considero como una verdad universal. "Solo soy una simple médico con la capacidad de absorber y transmitir energía después de todo."

"El joven Midoriya no pregunto eso."

"Guarda silencio, no estoy hablando contigo."Respondió mordazmente. Dando un paso hacia atrás intimidado, Izuku trago saliva.

"¿Quiere decir que All Might no está en peligro?" Izuku decido ignorar el último intercambio en favor de conseguir al fin una respuesta.

"Yo no diría eso, cariño." Resoplo infantilmente lanzando una mirada acusatoria en dirección al hero debilitado. "Pero no es algo que no puedo resolver yo misma. Siempre y cuando All Might deje de huir cobardemente de sus chequeos médicos, todo mejorará. Ahora si me disculpas…."

"¡S-Sakura!" La voz alterada y avergonzada de All Might al ser levantado cual princesa entre los brazos de Haruno-san quedaría plasmada en la mente de Izuku por un largo tiempo. Claramente, ignoraría el hecho de que él también había soltado una exclamación de sorpresa ante el acto repentino.

"Si nos disculpas, tengo que llevar a un hospital a mi testarudo prometido." Avanzando en dirección al agujero en la pared, aún con un All might sonrojado entre sus brazos, detuvo sus pasos unos momentos para mirar rápidamente a Izuku sobre su hombro. "Te recomiendo que salgas rápidamente del edificio, de otro modo las autoridades pensaran que tal acto vandálico fue obra tuya, y no queremos eso ¡Ja-ne Midori-kun!"

Aun después de un par de minutos congelado en su lugar sin saber que hacer, completamente solo, Midoriya Izuku regreso en sí y despejo su mente dándose cuenta de cuatro grandes cosas que había pasado por alto durante su tiempo dentro del edificio.

Número uno. Las dos llamadas perdidas de su madre que se mostraban en la pantalla de su teléfono celular.

Número dos. Las compras olvidadas en la acera de la calle.

Número tres. Su posible implicación en un acto de vandalismo a una propiedad privada.

Y el simple hecho de que había conocido a la futura esposa del héroe más grande del mundo.

"... Genial."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A** : Hay muchas cosas que salieron mal en este fic, pero realmente quería subir algo xD (No me culpen) Cuando inicie a escribir esto tenía 100 de 100 de inspiración, pero me dio pereza escribir todo de una y se me olvido como se suponía que iba a terminar. Igual, la única intención que tenía era que existiera un fic en español con esta extraña pareja… Por lo menos logre eso (¿?).

Para aclarar algunos huecos, aclaró, Sakura no es un héroe, es solo un médico que se apoya en su Quirk, el cual funciona esencialmente como el chakra médico, solo que tiene que absorber energía de una fuente externa y procesarlo...


End file.
